


Immortals

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Future, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk and alone with his roommate, Nico convinces Percy to dance with him and think about possibilities that hadn't existed before in Percy's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortals

Maybe Nico had had too much to drink, Percy worried for a second, looking at the younger black-haired boy dancing around their living room to songs from before he was born. He looked at the empty bottle in hand and sighed, tossing it across the room into the garbage can. It missed, and the glass cracked  into several dozen razor edged pieces. Percy smacked himself in the forehead. It was just more mess to clean up later. Nico was waltzing in circles with an invisible partner, singing off-key and terribly loudly to lyrics that weren’t even there. It was an incredible sight, Percy rarely saw the other boy so raw and unguarded as when he had been drinking. Nico’s normally ashen, gaunt cheeks were alive and full of color, and he seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself, something that didn’t happen often. This was really the reason Percy let him drink with him, to see him like this, selfishly enough. It was something you had to experience yourself to understand, Percy thought. You had to be there, watching him dance by himself, seeing the pure, uncaring expression on his face and the corner of his thin lips turned up like there was nothing else there but whoever he was dancing with and the music.

Sometimes, if he got too philosophical, Percy worried that Nico was pretending to dance with Bianca. And that worried him, made the joy he got from seeing Nico happy and aloof seem less real. So he tried not to think too hard about it, or let it cross his mind too much, but it was hard. Especially when there was a slow, sad song on the stereo and Nico still had that detached expression on his face. Overcome with pity and sorrow for the other boy, he didn’t know what to do with himself. He was tired of worrying though, he just wanted a night off to relax and spend time with roommate. Grabbing the remote to the surround stereo, he flicked through playlists until he came to a happy, upbeat, feel-good one he had created a few months ago. Most of the songs were good for dancing to if you were light on your toes, which Nico definitely was. Percy wasn’t sure where he had learned or who had taught him, but he could knock professionals off the dancefloor if he wanted to. Nico had the kind of dance moves that weren’t strictly perfect or precise, but they made you want to get up and laugh and smile and dance with him, which is what Percy thought being a good dancer really meant.

Nico stumbled over his feet as the song stopped midway, but even so he still seemed surreally graceful and elegant when he did so, almost inhuman. Which was a silly thought for Percy to have really, considering Nico wasn’t human, never had been and never would be, but somehow, whether it was the mood or the lighting or the fact he was intoxicated, Nico seemed more stunning to him than Aphrodite herself. Quickly picking up on the uptune beat of the new song, the son of Hades started swaying his hips to the new rhythm, pivoting his hips, and swaying his outstretched arms, in a way that would have looked ridiculous on anybody else, but somehow worked with the dark hair that flopped oh-so-gently over his eyes, and his small frame that seemed to be made of platinum. Content to just watch, Percy gazed at his roommate while he danced, taking him all in. He could swear a pearl aura enveloped him as he danced, making Percy dizzy and craving more.

When the next song hit, Nico’s ears perked up and he beamed, a crazed, delirious grin that made Percy want to do anything, _anything_ , for the other boy. Jump off a cliff (although it was nothing he hadn’t done before), or burn down a building, he would have done it for him in that very moment. Percy hadn’t been paying too closely to the lyrics, but as Nico sauntered over to him, singing in a way sexier than the son of Poseidon would have thought possible.

“They say we are what we are, but we don’t have to be,” he sang, reaching down to pull Percy up to dance with him. Percy tried to protest, but despite his short stance the other demigod was strong, managing to lift Percy off his seat and drag him to the middle of the room, where he continued singing in that voice of his that would have made Athens fall. Nico lead, in a sinful, exotic dance. Swinging his hips and twisting his legs, stepping quicker than Percy could keep track of, the green-eyed boy struggled to follow along. Nico laughed, leaning into Percy, reaching up so that his lips ghosted against his ear. “I try to picture me without you but I can’t.”

The words sent shivers down his spine and made the small hairs on his neck and arms stand on end, it was like the lyrics had been infused with ecstasy, there was no other way to describe what Percy felt as they whirled around the room, Nico singing seductively about being Immortal together, and Percy had never wanted Immortality as bad as he did in that moment. He couldn’t help it as his brain roamed to what it would be like if he and Nico were gods together. His thoughts flew by as fast as the room around him, he was dizzy and high on life but he had never been as happy, as carefree, as desiring. The younger boy’s chest was pressed against his, their hips parallel and paradoxing each other as they danced.

“We could be immortal,” Nico more whispered than sang into Percy’s collarbones as the song ended, and without letting go of each other, they tripped their way back to the couch. Somehow, Nico wound up sitting on Percy’s lap, the boys both blushing red from the intimacy and exertion.

“You know, that would be pretty damn nice,” Percy started, unaware of what he was saying, what he was _thinking._ “It would be pretty damn nice, to be gods for a little while, and just forget about everything. “You know, like those minor gods, those eternal teeangers getting to be la-dee-da and happy and free and doing whatever they want, not with all the fighting the Olympians have but, I dunno just…” He trailed off, closing his eyes and sinking back into the couch. “I wonder what it would be like. To live forever. To live like this forever.”

“Percy…” Nico tried, shifting around so he was kneeling on the older boy’s lap, facing him. “Percy, we couldn’t do that,” he said, sobering up. “We have our responsibilities,  and lives, and duties, and…” The son of Hades was silenced by Percy’s glare, piercing green eyes like the ocean before a hurricane looking into glossy dark brown ones.

“Don’t you think I know that?” Percy sighed. “I just never feel as real and like myself then when I’m like this, like this with _you_. If I could bottle this feeling up and keep it for days when everything’s too much, gods know I would, but see, I don’t have to because you give it to me just by being here.” He hasn’t blinked, and his pupils were swelling up, staring ardently into the other boy’s.

“Percy…” Nico tried again, licking his lips that are suddenly feeling very dry under the green-eyed demigod’s gaze. Before Percy could stop himself, and before Nico could realize what he’s doing, his lips are on the pale boy’s, hard and fervent and feverish. Percy pulled back gasping, stuttering out apologizes faster than a jackrabbit. But Nico was telling him to shut up in the most effective way possible, by kissing him again, his fingers twining in Percy’s shaggy dark hair and pulling him down against the couch. They stayed like that for what seems like an endless amount of time, tongues against teeth and lips against lips and bodies pressed closer than they ever had before. After a while, they made their way to Percy’s bed, Nico curled up in Percy’s shirt against his chest, feeling  the other boy’s heartbeat against his cheek.

“Percy?” Nico murmured sleepily into Percy’s exposed chest.

“Mhm?” Percy replied, near asleep himself.

“You make me feel more immortal than ambrosia and nectar ever could.”

By the time Percy thought of of a response, something that could live up to that at all, Nico was already fast asleep. He was sober enough now to know that he meant it, and he knew that Nico had too, to tell Percy in his own words what he whispered now against his sleeping forehead, “I love you.”


End file.
